


Snap Shot

by jazzme26



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gwenvid Week 2018, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzme26/pseuds/jazzme26
Summary: My contribution to gwenvid week 2018. This stories will have a connection to my main series so somethings may seem weird, but will be explain in the main series.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my submission to gwenvid week 2018 and a way for me to practice writing these characters. Hope you all enjoy these stories.

Snap Shots

Day 2: Stars

Gwen could honestly say that she was not very happy with David right now. She had been perfectly content to stay at home watch some of her trash TV, even more so today since a new show was starting today, but David had insisted that she get up and get dress since they were heading out. 

She had that he meant the whole family, until Max, in his own unique way, destroyed the notion.

"YOUR the only one he is taking out, Me and Ven are staying over at Mimi's house." he said with a smug smirk on his face,as he got out of the car with the overnight bags for Raven and Himself, while David handed Raven to Mimi as she walk out to them.

"Have Fun." Mimi said as she waved goodbye to them as they drove off.    


Gwen could see that both Max and Mimi had faces that said that they knew exactly what was going on and she couldn't say that she was very happy about that.

When she saw that they were leaving the area and heading towards the woods, her attitude was slowly getting worse, till when he finally stopped at a tall hill out in the middle of nowhere where she couldn't take it anymore.

"David, where in the hell are you taking me?" she asked in a low seething tone.

David could help the tiny jump that he had done when she asked him that question, but with a shakey smile, he simply grab her hand and pulled her towards the hill.

“Trust me Gwen, I think you will really like it.” he said as they climb up the hill.

Gwen was about ready to tell David what she would REALLY like to do him , till she caught sight of a blanket spred out on the top of the hill with a basket on top of it.

“Holy Shit David W-when did you set this up?” she asked in amazment as he guide her to the blanket.

“I had a little help. Max help me out with the food early in the day and sent it by Mimi who gave it to Miles and Maria to set everything up, while I was bring you here.” he said, as he pulled out the food that was in the basket, all of which where her favorite food. 

“Aww, David, This is really sweet of you, but why something like this and why now?” she asked , while she started to eat some of the food.

”Well, today is a new moon, which made it easier to see the stars and also today is our anniversity, so I...” he stared off but stopped when Gwen started to choke on the chcohlate chip cookie that she had just bit into.

“ANNIVERSITY!!! OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELEIVE THAT I FORGOT SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT. HOLD ON, I CAN FIX THIS.” Gwen shouted, starting to panic, thinking that she forgot something that she knew was very important.

“Whoa, whoa Gwen calm down, You didn’t forget anything.” David said as he grabbed her and gently calm her down.

“But..?” she started only to have David stop her again.

“You didn’t forget anything. It’s not that kind of anniversity that your thinking of. I was something that I kept to myself that I wanted to share with you.” he calmly said to her with a smile on his face.

” What kind of anniversity is it than?” she asked.

“The first that we met, when you first arried at Camp Campbell. I keep that date in mind and quietly celebrate to myself, but I wanted celebrate it with you this year since we’re more stable. Max also offered to watch Raven till we got back and enlisted the Sakurada’s to help out.” he said, taking a seat next to her on the blanket.

“Remind me to ‘Thank’ Satan when we get back.” she mumbled to him, taking in the thought of how Max was being thoughtful towards them.

“I just so happens that today also coincides with a metor shower.” he said as he pointed up toward the clear night sky, where it the metor shower had started. 

Gwen could on look up in amazment at the event as she thought of all that David had done for.

“Thank you David, this is beautiful.” she said in awe, not noticing that David was looking towards her.

” Not as beautiful as you are right now.” he lovingly said to her

Gwen, upon notice his gaze and what he just said couldn’t help the gaint blush that grew on her face hid her face in her hands. Her blush became heavier when she felt David give her a kiss on her cheek.

“Happy Anniversity Gwen.” he whisper to her.

Gwern just lend her head on his shoulder, face still covered, as she quietly replied back

“Happy Anniversary David.” 


	2. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen head out to have family time with their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to expand this story in my main series, but i couldn't resist writing it now and this prompt gives me a good excuse to do it now. Might have spelling mistake, so if anyone see any, please let me know. Enjoy.

Snap Shots

Day 3: Parents

“David, Where the fuck are we going?” asked Max as he slump againat the window in the back of the car.

“Now Max, that would ruin the surprised that I have for you two.” David said as he drove out of the city.

“I don’t care about any of YOUR surprizes, I want to know where we are going ?” Max replied back at David.

“Just shut the fuck up and wait till we get there. You might actually like it.” Gwen added to the converstion, trying to read a book that she had grab while leaving the house.

Max was about to argue some more with Gwen when he felt a small hand on his arm and turn to the backseat other occupant. 

“Big Brother, no fighting.” Raven said as she patted his arm with each word.

Max felt the fight go out at her words and simply lean back into his seat with a humph.

“Thank you sweetie. Its nice to have ONE child that patenet.” Gwen said, as she turn to the girl to smile in thanks, although it was very short lived.

“Papa, are we there yet?” Raven said, with a huge smile on her face. 

Gwen’s smile left her’s as Max gave a out a big laugh at the series of events that his little sister perform for him.

“That’s my cute little shit.” he said proudly as he patted her head, to which the smile on her face grow larger and brighter.

Gwen couldn’t stay to mad at them for long when she looked at this scence and she could see that David had seen some parts of it, due to his smile being as bright and large as Raven’s.

“Alright family, we are almost there. In fact, you can see part of it on the left.” David said as the turn onto another street.

Raven leaned over Max to see out the window and gave out a shrik of surprized at what she saw.

“A gaint wheel!” she said, happily.

“Ferris wheel, sweetheart.” David said, as they got closer 

“Your taking us to a fair?” Max whispered in awe.

Gwen and David both smile at the hidden excitement that Max hid in his voice. They both knew that Max was very excited to go, since he had never been to one before. His Excitment was only boosted because it was Raven’s first time as well, so it was something that they both could share.

Once David parked, Raven almost burst out of the car, Max right behind her, both to keep her from hurting herself or getting lost and because he was excited too.

“Hey, slow up! You still need tickets!” Gwen yelled after them. She could see that Max had manage to grab Raven, but her excitment seem to be too much for such a small kid’s body as shook in a way that made Max shake as well.

David just laugh at the two as he grabed Gwen’s hand and they started walking towards them for some well deserved family time. 

 


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen celebrate a Christmas Tradition

Snap Shots

Day 4: Winter

Christmas was a very big deal for David. Before, when it was just Gwen and himself, it was  easy for him to get a present that she would like, since she would be happy with one

of  her books she loved to read, although some of them were racy enough to make him blush  as he bought. Than, they grew closer and in the process saved and adopted Max 

from a  very toxic environment. With this change, came the romantic gestures that he did towards  Gwen around the Holidays and to show Max the Christmas spirit and allowing 

to truly be a  kid around a holiday that they tend to enjoy the most. David felt that Max didn’t fully get  that spirit until after Raven was born. He became even more involved in 

decorating for  Christmas and was even willing to pretend for her.

This year was no different, but David and Gwen had a rare time where they were both off for work at the same time and they decided to finish putting the decoration for the house, having already decided to wait until the kids came back from school to go get a tree.

“Have you already placed out the garlands?” asked Gewn as she placed some angel decals of the window.

“Yep! I also have the yard decortions out and they are ready to be light up.” he said as he pulled out some cookies in the oven.

“Well, I guess all that is left is to wait for our little shits to get home so that we can go chop down a tree.” she said as she lend against the doorway, watching as he place the cookies on the cooling rack.

“Right, although I do feel bad for the tree.” David as he washed his hands.

“Don’t you always.” she replied back

David just laugh at and turn back towards her. His eyes were attracted to something above her head, which caused his eyes to widen and a blush to cover his face.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked.

“Nothing, just forgot to do something.” he said, walking towards her.

Gwen look at him very confused until David surprised her with a kiss on her cheek. Gwen a bit at the little surprise, but a grin spred across her face at the action. Even though they had been married for a while, David was still a very nervous about showing affection towards her, even in private. 

“Not that I’m complianing, but were did this very nice surprise come from?” she asked as she wraped her arms around his neck, effectily trapping him.

“Um-well, you see...the mistletoe... tradition...” he attempt to answer, stuttering in embrassment.

Gwen look up to see that a mistletoewas hanging above her head on the doorway and couldn’t help, but giggle at the affect that she had on him. David was really good for her self-esteem when he got like this after one of their kissing moments.

“Your right. It is tradition.” she said as she took the initiative to kiss him on the lips.

Their make-out sessions always tend to cause fireworks to spark in her head. She could never figure out why she took to long to catch this man, but she was eternally glad that he was both very patent with her and very one-minded when it came to anything he was in vested in. It also really help her ego that evertime that they made-out, he would become a puddle of goo afterwards that he couldn’t even speak a word after.

So it wasn’t any surprised that they didn’t her the front door opening to admit the two children of the house.

“What the fuck are you two doing out here?” Max ground out, annoyed at his two guardians.

Gwen and David broke apart from each other to see Max looking very annoyed and Raven looking very happy.

“Max, Raven, w-we didn’t here you coming in.” David said

“Of-FUCKING-course, you didn’t hear us, The two of you were about ready to go at it right here. I seriously can’t believe the two of you.” Max said as he walked back towards his room.

“Wait, Max, it’s not what you think...” David said, His voice tralling away as he tried to explain what happen just now.

Gwen could only smile at the scene, knowing that Max was mostly doing to tease David. Although her smile did sort of drop when Raven pulled on her pants and asked her a question that made her blush very hard.

“Mama, I want a baby sister for Christmas.” she said with a bright grin on her face. 

 

 


End file.
